Superhydrophobicity is defined as a material or surface with a water contact angle greater than 150° and the roll off angle or contact angle hysteresis less than 10°. The coating is hard to wet by water which imparts some compelling properties like self-cleaning and antibio-fouling. Textbooks describe superhydrophobicity as depending the surface roughness or so-called topography. The best published phenomenon is the lotus-effect which means affluent tiny protrusions on the lotus or taro leaf yield a contact angle >150° accompanied by a few degrees of roll-off angle. The second factor important for superhydrophobicity depends on the surface chemistry and typically fluorinated compounds are employed to reduce surface energy to levels for superhydrophobicity. The most crucial criterion for superhydrophobicity is retaining the water droplet in the Cassie-Baxter state where air pockets are trapped under the droplet to reduce the solid-liquid interface. State of the art coatings or micro-scale surfaces possess the drawbacks of poor durability and/or poor optical properties. Therefore, a durable superhydrophobic surface that is scalable for covering a large surface remains a goal.